Anthony Dipple passed away unexpectantly on May 26, 1999. Dr. Dipple was the Head of the Chemistry of the Carcinogenesis laboratory at the Frederick Cancer Research and Development research. The Anthony Dipple Memorial Symposium will be held in conjunction with the 219th National Meeting of the American Chemical Society, March 26-30, 2000, San Francisco. This Symposium is organized by the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society. The Principal Investigator, N.E. Geacintov, is the Program Chair of the Chemical Toxicology Division and the overall organizer of the Anthony Dipple Memorial Symposium, while Donald M. Jerina (NIH, NIDDK, Bethesda, MD) has been asked by the Program hair to organize the oral presentations. The Symposium will consist of a series of lectures to be presented on March 28, 2000 and a poster session that will span two days. Both sessions will be dedicated to the memory of Anthony Dipple and to his seminal contributions to the field of chemical carcinogenesis. These sessions are organized to discuss the latest research on the chemistry, the biochemical, and the biological impact of chemical carcinogenesis. These sessions are organized to discuss the latest research on the chemistry, the biochemical, and the biological impact of chemical carcinogens, especially polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon diol epoxides, that were the major focus of Anthony Dipple's interest. The purpose of the symposium is to disseminate the newest results, and to assess future directions at the intersections of chemistry and biology in chemical carcinogenesis research.